Emotionless
by AngelusAirKisses
Summary: Sakura had her heart broken in pieces by a certain Uchiha, she then leaves but only comes back a few years later. Now returning back to her hometown, she isn't the weakling she once was and for another surprise... her heart isn't with the same Uchiha.
1. Fears Come Alive Part 1

A/N: Hello. This is my first try at a fanfiction. Hope you like it.

**UPDATED: I corrected some errors again...**

Chapter 1

The bright sun went threw her beige blinds as it is rays went straight towards the pink haired girl eyes. "Oh I got to change those!" she yelled as she sat up on her bed. Today was an extremely special day for her; she was going to take the exam to become a medical ninja. For the past 7 years Sakura has been Tsuande apprentice, the fifth hokage had teach the older teen all her secrets and amazing Justus's.

"Sakura-Chan" Sakura looked up at her door blinking, "Were leaving soon!"

That was her father, even though as a 20 year old she was old enough to live alone but she liked the nice feeling of her house. Slowly Sakura got up; walking towards her dresser, she noticed an old picture, of team 7. The pictures was very old it had her, Naruto, Sasuke and there sensei Kakashi. It was taken when they first got together as a team when they were only 12. It brought back memories every time she looked at it, like the day kakashi asked each of them to talk about them self. Naruto as usual made a fool of himself also he talked about how he loves ramen, which almost everyone knows. He also started talking about how he wanted to become the next hokage so everyone in the village would accept him. Herself she did not say much more like a high pitch laugh, squeak and a sigh. Mainly every time she was about to talk pictures and sayings of Sasuke came in her head, making her blush like a fresh tomato. However, as usual, Sasuke was very cryptic, mysterious and a jerk but back then she did not care about any of those things. What sasuke only said is that he had someone to kill, which she did not know who in the past but now it was clear to everyone.

Sakura put down the picture filled with all the amazing memories and walk towards her bathroom to wash up but as she arrived in front of the mirror, she noticed something. It was a star shaped directly printed in the middle of her forehead. 'Gee ...why it does always has to be there...'

Sakura did not like her forehead she thought it was to big, but of course Naruto told her many times that it was fine that she was very beautiful. Mostly all of her worries were because of Ino, before her and Ino used to be very good friends until one very special day. The day they both told each other, they loved Sasuke. Which turn everything into a mess, they than became rivals. Sakura smacked her head removing the thoughts of the past. She then took her comb and brushed her pink hair. "OW!" She yelled, while making a weird face because a knot was in her hair.

As she finish she walk back into her room. She started searching for her clothes, weapons and her forehead protector, which she needed badly. She found everything except the protector,' where could it be...' she thought bur then remembered where she put it.

The night before she had put it under her pillow for luck, Sakura jump on her bed and lifted her fluffy pillow. There it was lying on a soft piece of pink fabric; she took it and put it on her neck leaving a few strands of pink hair falling. Sakura left her room and jumped down the stairs, she was full of energy for the day. She then looked to see her parents.

"Dad, Mom?" she yelled, but no one answer. She then roamed around the house searching for them but found nothing. 'They must have left, oh well' she sighed, she finally gave in as she went outside.

"Hey Sakura-Chan!" a very childish voice said, she turned around to see it was her best friend Naruto. He did not change a bit in 7 years, except how tall he was and how his masculine features showed more.

"Hey Naruto" She said as she waved and ran towards him, he had this weird happy smile happening and it scared her.

"Good luck today at your exam!" he said in a hyper voice, which only made Sakura laugh her head off.

"Thanks! oh! Do you know where Sasuke is?" she ask, but Naruto only look at her, giving her a very odd look that told it all. She knew what it meant, meaning that he was either busy, training or inventing another stupid excuse.

"I'm still going to go see him!" Sakura started to walk down the road when suddenly the blonde-haired person took her hand. She looked at him, giving him a look asking what he was doing.

"You know how he doesn't like to be disturbed by us, remember what he did to me last week. My knee is a proof of that, trust me after 10 stitches and a week of ice my knee looks like hell" Sakura took her arm back by force; she was getting pissed off by all of this.

"Naruto! His been training for like the past forever and since he came back we barely even see him! When we do get to his not even there, his either to exhausted or falling asleep on us!" She yelled, she really was getting pissed.

"I know But-"

"No it's finish, I'm seeing him after my exam and if he doesn't let me talk to him. I will make him!" She then stormed off towards Konoha's main building where the hokage would be. She left a very annoyed blonde-haired person in the street; he knew that something was going to happen he just knew it.

-Later on that day-

"Sakura I'm happy to say that you...PASSED!" Tsunade give a little punch to her sentence at the end, she was half-drunk and Sakura knew it. Sakura got up and gave her Sensei a big bear hug! She was extremely to know that he 7 years of practice had finally paid off and now she could do something.

"sa-ku-ra...cant...br..ea..the..." Sakura looked at Tsunade with a sorry expression, she than loosen her grip. Sakura knew that because of her training with her sensei she had Tsunade's inhuman strength, but always forgot not to give "Bear Hugs" because she could really kill someone.

"It's okay but please...DON'T DO THAT EVER AGAIN NOW SCRAM!" Sakura followed her order and left the building in a hurry scared of what a half-drunk tsunade might do.

As she got outside she saw a little blond talking to himself and biting his nails, she then decided to play a little trick on him.

"BOO!"

"AHHH!" Sakura could have sworn she saw white hair coming out of naruto. She started laughing which made him quite mad; she then showed him the scroll.

"YOU PASSED! I knew you could do it! SAKURA-CHAN" He then jumped on her giving one of his known hugs, she then looked at him he looked like he was twelve again.

"I know eh? I'm going to see Sasuke now so SEE YA!" She knew that if she did not run fast he would catch up to her; she did a sequence of symbols and disappeared in thin air.

"Sakura WAIT" But she did not hear his warning of what might happen if she went to go see Sasuke.

End Chapter 1

-----

Please Review! Thanks!


	2. Fears Come Alive Part 2

Hello. Well here is chapter 2

UPDATED!: CORRECTED IT!

Chapter 2

Sakura was very happy about passing her exam; she waited years for it and a lot of training. She was running towards Sasuke house but on the way, she wanted to go see Kakashi first since he was her sensei in her genin years. Approaching the bar, he always went with Gai, Asuma and Kurenai she saw Ino running towards the Uchiha part of town.

'Strange' she thought as she open the bar doors it made a 'cling' sound as she got in. Sakura was old enough to drink but she never really like bars, the smoke and the smell wasn't very appealing. After a few tables of searching her ex-sensei, she found him sitting at the far end reading his perverted book. Walking towards his table someone slap her on her behind, she turned around only to see a drunk man. Then all his friends' gang up on her there was no way out.

'Damn why is my day getting worse at every second' Then one of the man tried to grab her arm but she caught it and threw him over her with her inhuman strength. Then three more tried again, she did a spin kick putting a lot of Chakra into her leg and sends them flying. The last five used a Jutsu she did not know, so she decided to do her own jutsu. After a few hand symbals a powerful wind came in the bar, everyone was putting there hands on there head, papers flew everywhere.

Sakura's whole body was floating in the air; her eyes where pitch black she then did a hand movement and the five people where sent flying into the air. Landing back on the ground she saw her sensei looking at her with big eyes, also was everyone at his table.

"Yo" his signature saying, she was surprised that he lifted his eyes from his book that was like a big SURPRISE. She walked towards him, then she looked at her arm there was a burnt make she then hid it behind her back. Using that jutsu would harm her every time, she knew this but she did not mind.

"umm..Hey!" she then looked at him, and at all the people at the table who where still looking at her which made her feel uncomfortable.

"That was umm... you've got stronger sakura i see" he went back to his book, sakura was happy to know that she was now stronger then she was before. For many years, sasuke and naruto beat her in every test or training. Sasuke had the curse seal, naruto the kyyubi and sakura had nothing.

"Thanks, well I wanted to tell you that I passed...my exam" kakashi put his book down which he never did, he then got up and hug her. Sakura was WAY beyond surprised by now she was EXTREMLY SHOCK.

"Sakura that's wonderful!"He said still hugging her; sakura was having a mental breakdown.

"This is kind of awkward..."he let go of her then sat back down and went back to his book. "Ill see you later k?" Sakura then disspered into a blossom of sakura petals. Kakashi just nodded and took a sip of his drink.

Sakura reappeared on a rooftop near the uchiha mansion; she then jumped down and made her way towards his house. As she got closer and closer, she felt more and more worried. However, she did not know why she was this worried; she shook the feeling away and continued to walk towards the mansion. As she got closer, she heard punches being thrown and sasukes chidori. She then walked a little faster but not to fast towards his house. Sakura felt somewhat woozy now, she did not see him for a long while, and he would always say that he was training.

She was on his front door, she knock...no answer. "sasuke?' she shouted still no answer, she decided to go look in the backyard. As she walked, she heard voices whispering, so she slightly hid behind a bush. When she got a look at what was happening she saw sasuke with...

'OH GOD you have to be kidding me' she thought, sasuke was kissing ino her worse of all fears. She felt her blood boil; the rage was pumping into her veins. She did not know what happened but she found herself getting up and walking towards them. This was not the nice sakura it was inner sakura taking some action.

"Hey Ino-pig found another boy toy?" she yelled, both of them startled and move away from each other. She knew she must have scared them a lot.

"sakura" sasuke said as he was approaching her, she wasn't going to take this junk again.

"DONT sakura me" she yelled, sasuke surprised by her voice knew that his was going to turn ugly and bad.

"Sasuke I didn't see you for god knows how long, you always told me that you were training but I think I figured what you were doing" she yelled, she was shaking now inner sakura was leaving her every second.

"Sakura I..." sasuke did not know how to act or what to say now, sakura's anger came again.

"Want to know why I came? Huh I wanted to tell you that I passed my medic exam" she could not hold back the tears any more; she started to cry and notice that ino was standing there not caring.

"ino!"she put all her chakra into her fist and punched her with her inhuman strength sending ino directly into a tree. Turning around sasuke grab her arm. "Touch me and ill kill you," she said running away, those words she said to him, made his heart shatter.

He did miss sakura alot,after he killed orochimaru(sp?) 5 years ago he had been avoiding her. Those words she said to him the night he left were the words that made him live. The day he came back, he got drunk with the people and woke up to the person he did not want. Ino, he could not face sakura after that and decided he could not be with her. Now seeing her run away right in front of him showed him the he made the biggest mistake in his life.

Sakura was running, she had all those thoughts in her head. 'Did he not like me not strong enough' she thought, and then she made her way towards her house when she ran into naruto. He saw the tears in her eyes and knew it only meant one thing.

"sakura are you okai?"he asked, sakura was crying and he hated when she would cry.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said pushing him away, but he grabs her arm.

"ino?"he said, he eyes widen she couldn't believe it the man she trusted the most lied to her.

"You knew about it and never told me" she ask now shaking, she hope he would not say what she was thinking.

"I knew how you would react if I told you" he said, he said it what she didn't want to hear. She pushing him away, she then started to walk backwards.

"YOUR ALL TRATOIRS, LIERS...I trusted you naruto how could you" she yelled crying, she then ran towards her house and ran towards her room. She took out all the pictures she of naruto and sasuke and ripped them into million of pieces. She went into the bathroom and looked at herself.

"Not strong enough eh? well I will be" she said, going back into her room she took a bag put all her belongings then went throw a window.

"I will be back" she said looking at her room and ran towards the darkness of the night.

Review!


	3. 5 Years After

A/N Hello Everyone! Well I re-did this chapter as there was a lot of mistakes. I'm terribly sorry about that, hope this is a bit better! Thanks for everyone who's reading this story!

Please Review!

**Chapter 3**

The powerful wind past through the forest caring along with it the cry of the wolves; you could hear it from miles away. Her pink long hair swayed with the wind, she sat on a rock Indian style overlooking a village, a village she once called home... The village the made her what she is now emotionless, five years has passed since the day her heart died, the day she died. For five years she roamed around into different clans and unknown villages, she was now returning to her childhood home for business. While she was traveling around she met a rank-s criminal, who was a target to almost each village. His name was Ryo.

---Flashback---

That day she was just entering the hidden village of mist when mist Anbu members where chasing Ryo. Sakura noticed that they where going to kill him, jumping in she fought them till there death. Ryo tried to get up but couldn't a major cut was inflicted in his stomach that could has possibly destroyed a few organs, every time he tried his nerves would tense up and then he would fall back down from the pain. She went up to him, did a sequence hand symbols and pressed her hands on the wound. That technique was one of the Jutsus that the Hokage, her sensei has showed her. A dark purple light covered her hands, while she was pressing them on his wound then the light changed into a bright pink. Her Chakra was flowing into the wound; it was healing all the damage he had got. After a few minutes of healing, Ryo looked at his stomach surprised.

"Why are you helping me?" he ask the strange women who was in front of him, he also noticed that she was a ninja from leaf.

"I was just healing your wounds" Sakura voice has gotten deeper, it wasn't the cheerful voice she always had when she was a kid. Her voice was more mature, not caring and mostly without emotion. Suddenly Sakura got up and then suddenly started to walk in a different direction.

"WAIT!" he yelled running towards her, she didn't even turn around she just moved her head showing that she was listening. "You know your helping a criminal right?" he then put on a mysterious red and black cloak, when she turned around she knew she saw it but couldn't remember where.

"Why would I care?" she was still trying to figure out where she saw that cloak, ' damn it, where did I see that cloak...hey wait a minute isn't that the same as his?'.

He didn't answer instead he walked towards her and whispered two words in her ear, thank-you. By this sudden action her cheeks shaded into a bright pink, embarrassed she turn her head in an other direction which he saw and smirk.

"Hey!" she then pushed him in the arm, she didn't use her strength or else he would have ended in a hospital bed for months.

"So where is Ms. Pink heading?"

"Nowhere" she replies in a cold voice, and then she started to walk when he appeared in front of her.

"Ryo" he said putting his hand forward. "Sakura" she said shaking the cold hand.

---End Flashback---

That's how there friendship started, since then they have been together. They loved each other, not in a mushy romantic way but in a brother-sister way. For five years they traveled together, most of the time they where being chased by Anbu members but that didn't bother them.

"Ready?" Ryo ask, standing up from the rock. She nodded, they both then walked towards the place she once lived in. Sakura changed a lot during the past five years, now 24 she was pretty powerful. Her hair was still bubblegum pink but now it reaches her hips. She wore a v-neck black shirt with black Capri's and a sword on her left side.

"So this is were your from bubble? It's pretty nice" Ryo was Twenty-Five, he was a taller then Sakura. He had shoulder length black hair, green eyes and two swords. At the sound of bubble sakura right eye twitches.

"Don't call me Bubble!" she said sharply, they where now a few inches away from the Konoha gate.

"I like to call you Bubble, Bubble!" he said with a huge smile on his lips.

"RYO...we should take off our cloaks" she said taking it off, then she did a few symbols and it disappears.

"Why?" he ask, raising his eyebrow.

"His brother is here his going to notice it if we wear it, which means his going to know about us" Sakura had to breath.

"Kay partner, but I still don't get it why leader assigned us here he knows about your past and he could have just sent Kisame and him" he said while doing the same Jutsu.

"There already on a mission, we were the only ones free so stop asking questions. The guards are coming oh and try to act a bit friendly this village has a thing with being nice..." she said rolling her eyes.

"Kay but don't act like you have something up yours!" Ryo had a half smile on his lips.

"R-Y-O!" She yelled as she squeezed the life out of her hands.

"O look I got an emotion out of you, so you're not a monster after all" he started laughing, she was now getting angry. Then the gate open showing two leaf Jounins, they then walked towards Ryo and Sakura.

"Name?" the first one ask, Sakura just looked at him.

"Haruno Sakura" she said with a cheesy smile on her lips, the guard look at her while the other one was looking in a big book.

"You?" the guard ask looking towards Ryo.

"Ryo, no last name and F.Y.I I'm not in that book!" He said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What do you mean?" the guard ask, the other one seem to have found something his eyes were now big.

"I mean I'm in the bingo book so is Bubble Here!"


	4. Initals

_A/N Redid Chapter. Please RevieW!_

_What happened in the last chapter!- _

_Then the gate open showing two leaf Jounins, they then walked towards Ryo and Sakura._

_"Name?" the first one ask, Sakura just looked at him._

_"Haruno Sakura" she said with a cheesy smile on her lips, the guard look at her while the other one was looking in a big book._

_"You?" the guard ask looking towards Ryo._

_"Ryo, no last name and F.Y.I I'm not in that book!" his arms were now crossed._

"_What do you mean?" the guard ask, the other one seem to have found something his eyes were now big._

"_I mean I'm in the bingo book so is bubble!"_

_Now Chapter 4!_

The tallest Jounnins eyes widened, as he saw something terrifying in the book. He than looked at the man in front of his knowing he was in for something. His partner that was facing them started to feel uneasy as his comrade didn't answer.

Sakura and Ryo were having a real trip with this; inside they were having a party. It would always be as funny to Sakrua as she saw the people that she was going to kill. A few years ago she wouldn't have even thought that she would think this way about killing. But a deep part of her had awoken when she met her friends from Akatsuki. They showed the real her that wouldn't take no for an answer.

Suddenly a silent yelp came from behind the nervous Guard, which had sent chills down his spine. He didn't even dare to look behind him to see what had happened. But as he was known for his curiosity he looked at his corner of his eye to see if his partner's shadow was still there. His heart beat started to increase as he noticed his friend wasn't there anymore.

"Daichi?" He said softly trying not to take his eyes off the strangers in front of him. The young Guard turned around to see his closest friend soaking in a pool of blood, his blood. Scared of what would have done such a horrible thing, he decided to run away.

"You shouldn't do that, it isn't a good idea." A cold voice said, he turned around to see the female with a smirk on her face. Slowly he saw her take out a kunai from her pocket. Afraid he decided to run for what was left of his life.

Sakura sighed; _they always have to run... _She then disappeared in a blossom of Sakura petals.

The young Guard was running for his life, the Konoha Gates were only a centimetre away from him. He look behind him, he couldn't see either the boy named _Ryo _or the mysterious girl. But he was stopped as a cold voice made him stop moving.

"You can't escape from me; it's too late for that" That was the last thing he ever heard, as Sakura appeared in front of him and threw a Kunai directly into his heart. The body fell on the ground, turning slowly cold.

"Aww Bubble, I wanted to have some fun too." Ryo said like a little kid, he even stomped his feet on the ground. She just looked at him with an uncaring expression as she took out her Kunai from the body. Ryo than took the two body's and made them disappear.

"Leaf Ninja's not worth killing…" Sakura said angrily as she took a cloth trying to make the blood go away from her Kunai.

"If you remember you were one to a few years ago." Ryo crossed his arms, he felt like he had made a good point. But he knew that she would find another argument.

"Thatwas before, now I only serve the Leader and no one else. I wouldn't even consider myself one _EVER!" _Slowly she put her Kunai back into her pocket; she was now ready for _real _action.

"Still I would like to have some fun also. _You also serve someone else……"_ He said, but he whispered the last part. But still loud enough for her to hear, he loved teasing her. He then went through the gate, all Konoha was asleep.

"Ryo, Zip it." She said as she gave him one of her nasty looks. Sakura followed him through the gate, she looked around. It seemed like ages since she had been back here, her origin.

"HA! I made you made!" He said laughing, for an older person he was really one hundred percent kid.

"Okay back to this, we must do this quick. I'm a missing nin from this village meaning that the first sight of me means chaos. Even if they through every one from Konoha we could handle it but we are not here for that. Remember the mission." She said softly as they both walked down the streets of Konoha as ghosts. Sakura had to wear a hood over her head, since she was the only one in whole Konoha history who had pink hair.

"You know you sound like him more everyday, giving orders…" Again he was teasing her and like always it was bugging her.

"What I sound like and what I do doesn't concern him. AN I DON'T SOUND LIKE HIM, I'm more…female-ish." He phrase started out serious but at the end she had retrieved her old voice.

"Sounds like I got you mad again."

"Ah! Would you give up? Let's split up, we would cover more grounds. Met me at the hill in an hour." She than disappeared into her famous Sakura Blossoms.

"Sure." He replied than disappeared into flames, _don't get yourself in trouble. _

_-------------------------------------_

For an hour Sakura had asked Villagers and Shop owners or anyone she thought wouldn't recognize her. Ryo had done the same but on the other side of the city.

"Bubble got some info? You?" He asked as he scratched his head and pulling his pants.

"Yea I did, Target was last seen at the Training Grounds." She then sat on the grass, her knees were in pain. Mostly because of all the walking and training she had done in the last years. But being the most powerful Medic nin did have some advantages, like making the pain go away.

"Heard the same thing, But the target isn't alone." He had joined her on the ground, stretching.

"Hmm… By any chance did you go into a bar?" She raised her eyebrow looking at him, he smelled like Alcohol.

"I only took one drink; a man needs some drink time." He was now looking back at her, it was like a looking contest.

"A man! Tell me when you see one." She said with half a smile on her face, Sakura would rarely smile making this a special occasion.

"If you see a real women tell me!" He replied with the same tone of voice, making sure that he would bug her.

"Hn…" She then turned around, Ryo started to act like a doofus. She heard a stick crack and turned around. Ryo had his right had in his mouth and the other one… you get the point. She gave him a –What the HECK are you doing? - look.

"HA! I won, you turned around! I finally beat Almighty Sakura."

"Zip It! Okay I'm already tired of you, let's get this mission done pronto." They both walked towards Konoha's training grounds, which were also where she had trained during her gennin days. After a short walk they had arrived, the grounds could be seen from their current position. But Sakura suddenly detected some movement and sounds. "Ryo, Hide." She pointed at the nearest bush near them. Her ears catch a voice that brought thousand of memories that she thought she had forgotten.

"I_ miss her._" A masculine voice said, Sakura then peeked to see who the voice was. It was her oldest friend, the blonde haired ninja…Naruto. She looked at him with all her attention; she noticed that a lot of things had changed. All his kid features had been replaced by man ones, it made a weird affect on her seeing him like that. She then noticed something else, he was wearing robes.

"Like all of us Naruto-Sama." Sakura eyes searched the voice of the person, she was then shocked. It was the person who she had passed hours of intense training with. Her old senei Kakashi, but that was back when she was a gennin. He still looked the same, he even had that mask of his which she never saw him without. After looking at him for a while she turned to see that the whole rookie twelve was there (except her of course).

"Since you're the Hokage can't you find her?" Asked Neji, he then walked towards the big tree. Sakura than choked on her tongue, _Naruto…Hokage?._ That would mean that his dream came true, he could finally be respected by the whole village.

"I could but if they did find her, she would have to be sentence as a traitor. That would also mean she would be sent to a cell or even executed." Naruto replied to Neji's comment, he actually did sent teams after he once he was the Hokage. But they never came back, he then figured that she didn't want to be found. He missed her so much, but he couldn't force her after what he did.

"Oh!." Neji then looked at Sasuke and Ino, who were cuddling like Sakura never, meant anything to them. "Uchiha, This is all you stupid fault. Sakura would have never left if you wouln't have been such an ass."

Sakura was now speechless, _what neji really defending her?_ They were not even close friends before; they barely even spoke to each other.

"Bubble, you were close eh?" She turned around to see Ryo looking at her with a Caring expression on his face.

"I used to, but now you and the rest are my family." Ryo smiled when she said that, he knew that she truly meant it. Sakura than returned to listening to her old-team.

"What do you mean my fault Hyuuga?." Sasuke said as he activated his Sharingan, which wasn't at it's peek yet. When he was under Orochimarus' influence he did get loads of power which affected him badly. He could reach the same level as his brother but once the power was taken away it came back to it original form. Neji did the same an activated his Byakugan, Ryo and Sakura did a Invisible Jutsu which Neji wouldn't be able to detect.

"What I mean Baka, is that you treated he like she was nothing for years. Then suddenly you let her in your little world but throw her out again. She supported you for years even thought she rarely saw you!" Neji was getting angry at his rivals attitude.

"Why do you act like you were so close to her, you weren't even her friend?" This wasn't sasuke speaking but the girl beside him.

"Ino…" Sakura thought as she closed her fist making blood drip.

"I may have not been so close to her, but I could tell how she was in pain. You didn't even see it and you were always with her. Every time I saw her I could see the pain in her eyes, it would make me feel so bad. Even thought we never talked, we did have a connection. I saw her as a superior female; she had to be the sweetest person I ever met. But you didn't even care." Sakura nodded at his comment, what he was saying was true.

"Guys stop, that's enough" Hinata stepped in, she placed her arms on both the guys. They would get in a fight if no one stopped them. Hinata had changed over the years both physically and emotionally. She wasn't the shy girl she was as a teenager, but a blooming lady.

"Hinata-Sama, Stay out of this" Neji looked at his cousin; Hinata was now the Leader of the Hyuuga clan.

"Follow what your cousin said Hinata, or else your hands are going to get dirty." Sasuke Replied.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP! Don't you understand where we are; we are at Sakura's favourite place. If you remember we decided that this would be our place, the rookie twelve. We put our initials there, to remember each other before we had to enter adulthood. Don't even think of starting a fight, because I will drag both of you if I have to" Anger was spilled equally in each of her words.

Sakura looked at Hinata with wide eyes, God has she changed a lot. She then remembered the day they had came here.

----((((Flashback))))----

"What are we doing here?" Sasuke asked rudely, while looking at his friends.

We already told you so stop being a pain"Sakura replied, as she smiled at him.

"Forehead-Girl stop invading Sasuke-Kuns space!" Ino shot at her, Sakura ignored her.

"Sure whatever Ino-Pig" She rolled her eyes and made her was towards Naruto.

"Your turn Sakura-Chan" He handed her the Kunai, She than carved her initials onto the tree's trunk. _H,S. _After Neji came beside Sakura and looked at all the rookie twelve.

"In six years from now we will meet here"

-----(((((End Flashback)))))------

Sakura then remembered everything, that night, the names and the time.

'What a coincidence... 'She thought, they were going to meet 6 years after but it wasn't for what they all thought.

"So Bubble ready for some action?" Ryo asked as he took off the invisible Jutsu off both of them. They then put there cloaks back on.

"Let's do this! Don't call me Bubble!"

Both of them stood up from the hiding spot and walked towards the Trainging Grounds.

End chapter 4!


	5. The Mission

-hides behind a fridge- OKAY OKAY..I know half of u must be annoyed and the other half is mad on how i ended the last chapter IT WASN'T MY FAULT! IT WAS MY COMPUTER TIMES FAULT...I HAD TO GET OFF!...T.T Anyways...i Was typing this morning and i just finish it, i will not be able to update till the weekend...! Im extremely SORRY! But feel free to send me a message if u have questions of some sort!XD

Poll: Should naruto die!

Yes:1

No: 2

So plz vote! The poll is going to end Friday night! That's maybe were i can update I'm sorry if it takes me a while! O and send me ways how you want to see itachi appear? Its gonna give me some ideas...!

-------------OOOOooooOOOooooOOOOOooooOOOOoooOOOOOoooOOOOo----------

**Emotionless **

**Chapter: 5**

_What happened last chapter:_

_Sakura then remembered everything,that night,the names and the time._

_What a coincidence... ' she thought, they were going to meet 6 years after but it wasn't for what they all thought._

_"So bubble ready to take action?" ryo ask,while taking the invisible jutsu off both of them._

_"Lets do this,and don't call me bubble."_

_Both of them put back there cloaks and approached the training grounds_

_Now Chapter 5!_

"Neji's right sasuke, if you didn't act as if you were a king on a mighty throne maybe you could have notice that sakura was always there for you" kakashi said, he was still reading his perverted book but his mind was on the argument.

"What do you know kakashi" sasuke was now pissed, all his friends were now back stabbing him and he didn't like at al all. He was truly sorry for what happened to sakura but they needed to move on.

"What i know is that sasuke you only care for power, we used to be alike but now were completely different" kakashi now put his book in his jacket and was now fully into the fight.

"We were never alike" sasuke said sharply and turn around. Sasuke was now pretty pissed off at his ex-sensei, when he was 12 they had a talk on how there were alike but they weren't.

"Well that's for sure your stupider than kakashi" Neji finally spoke up, he was tired of sasuke complaining and arguing.

"What do you know Hyuuga? EH? Your the one who was giving name to everyone before, you even told naruto that he was a drop-out but look his hokage now so why should i ever listen to you?" Sasuke took neji by the collar and was saying each word with rage in it.Neji didnt like being touch and not by sasuke at all.

Slowly neji consitrated, he then control his flow of chakra. Slowly then he prepared himself, the he used kaiten. Powerful winds of chakra smashed into sasuke and send him flying to the nearest tree, sasuke landing on his back and slowly looked a neji.

"don't EVER touch me Uchiha!" Neji put himself in a fighting position, to be exact the Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou position. If sasuke dared to attack he would be hit with the attack.

"Think your so special eh hyuuga!" Sasuke got up, dirt and blood were on his hands and face. He did a sequence of hand symbols. "Well burn! KATON GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU" sasuke yelled, a powerful fireball came of his mouth which was directed towards neji.

Neji couldn't use kaiten,for some reason his chakra was blocked he didnt know why.

"NEJI! SASUKE STOP" Hinata yelled, she was about to jump in when kakashi took her hand and 'poof' her. They were now on a tree, so was everybody else except naruto who was standing in front of the tree like if he didnt care.

"NARUTO GET OUTTA THERE" lee yelled,naruto just turn around and looked at lee. He just smiled and turn back towards the tree.

"BAKA YOUR GOING TO GET HURT" Hinata yelled, she wanted to save her lover from the attack. She knew he would be okay, but she didn't want to see him in danger.

The fireball was going towards naruto and neji, they wouldn't die but they would get badly burn. Neji couldn't move for some reason,he didn't know why it was like poison had got into his system and was not letting him to use his chakra. Naruto didn't want to move, he knew that he wouldn't get that hurt anyway cuz the kyuubi was always protecting him.

The fireball was now inches away from neji,he just closed his eyes thinking about tenten who died years ago. She had died in combat,to be exact the hunter-nin team that was looking for sakura,slowly he waited for the attack to hit him.

"SUITON SUIJINHEKI" Neji open his eyes and saw a water barrier wall, that was protecting him and naruto. It was about 1 km long and very thick, the fireball wouldn't get throught it.Neji looked around trying to figure out who did that attack,he knew it was the 2nd hokage's attack and you need a strong amount of chakra to be able to do that jutsu.

He knew it couldnt be kakashi,he didn't know that attack and didn't have enough chakra. But neji could have sworn he heard a women voice,but hinata and ino didnt know it either.

Naruto looked up behind him and saw the water wall, the only word that could get out of his mouth was "whoa". Sasuke on the other side was pretty pissed and was trying to locate the intruder, he then went into the middle on the field and searched and neji did the same.

"Looking for me are you?" a female voice said, the voice was in the air like if someone had entered there minds. The group in the tree went back on the ground when the water barrier vanish,everyone including neji and sasuke where trying to locate the person.

Neji activated his byakugan(sp?)and search for chakra, but he couldn't find a thing. Sasuke also was out of luck and so was the rest of the gang. Then a powerful wind came,everyone went on the grounds trying to hold on.

"WHATS HAPPENING?" ino yelled, sasuke was holding her.

"I DON'T KNOW" kakashi replied, he was wondering who was that powerful to summon a water barrier. Even the 2nd hokage had trouble controlling it but this person was able to make the water barrier perfect.

The wind then faded,they all got up the tree's were all down except one the one with the names on it. But two shadows were in front of it,one of them was touching it and the other was just leaning on the tree. Sasuke had enough of the playing and walked towards the two figures.

"Who the hell are you two?" he yelled,but as usual ino was behind him like a little puppy. The figure on the ground turn around and faced sasuke, the sun was now shining on both of them showing there cloaks.

"Akatsuki" naruto yelled at sasuke, sasuke eyes widen at the name of the organization. For him that place only meant one thing ..._itachi._

"OOO look bubble he knows about us.." The figure on the wall spoke,everyone wondered who would call there child bubble?. Then both of them walk towards the middle of the field, they were now only foots away. Slowly he took off his hat and cloak,showing his swords.

"Who are you and what is akatsuki doing in my village?" naruto ask,he was now beside sasuke he was pretty mad at sasuke of risking his friends life and just gave him a -ill deal with you later-look.

"I thought you would know since you are all like famous! But if you really want to know i would ask mr.pervert over there" he said pointed towards kakashi's positon,naruto just eyed kakashi and then kakashi poof next to naruto.

"His Ryo"kakashi just said plany without any emotion.

"I thought you would give me a nice introduction..Well i guess ill have to do it myself eh? Im ryo from the mist and mr.pervert here lost to me! Twice !" ryo said pretty proud,naruto eyes kakashi again. No one ever lost to kakashi, well that was what naruto thought.

"what do you mean twice?" Ino ask, going next to sasuke. She was hiding behind him all the time,as a coward she was at times.

"O look you must be her, is that her bubble?" Everyone look at the figure next to ryo who was now taking her cloak off slowly but she still had her head down and her hat on.

"Ryo..Yah...its her" Naruto,sasuke and kakashi eyes widened, they knew that voice from somewhere but they didn't know where exactly.

"Come on bubble show yourself...!" He sounded like a kid saying that, he was acting really he was more strict and cold like all akatsuki members but he also have a bit of humor at times. Naruto and the rest were looking at the female figure,slowly she took off her hat,second by second a strand of pink hair was shown till at the end a pink haired girl with green eyes.

"Sa...kura?" naruto thought he was dreaming or even hallucinating. He look at her,he saw how she changed and it made him wonder so many things. Sasuke was on the other hand freaking out, maybe not on the outside but inside he was having a heart attack. The rest of the gang were as speechless as sasuke, most of them there jaw could almost touch the ground.

"Can't remember me?" She said in her cold voice, naruto notice how her voice had change it sounded like a nothing.

"Wh-Wh-Why?" Naruto had a hard time saying his word, normal naruto was happy to see her but hokage naruto knew that he had to do something.

"Why what? Why i left, Why i kill for a living, Why i enjoy blood, Why i join akatsuki? Or Why i betrayed this freakin village?" Sakura didn't feel like talking much,she was here for a mission and it had to be done.

"So you are a akatsuki member?"Sasuke said,sakura turn and made eye contact with him.

"Gosh..You just guessed..O ya ryo!" Sakura said very scarcasticlly,then she turn around towards ryo who just nodded.

"here's a gift from a special someone" Ryo threw a bag made of cloth towards sasuke, it landed on the ground and he catched it. Sasuke opened the bag inside was ...a Picture of him and his family. Sasuke eyes changed they know showed anger and pain.

"He told me i was going to like the reaction but he didn't tell me it was going to be this good" ryo laughed,which only angered sasuke more. Sasuke took out kunais and threw them at ryo, ryo didn't even move he just catched them with his bare fingers. "Bad choice"

"Why did you join akatsuki?"Ino ask, sakura just gave ino a -ill kill you if you move- look,which sent shivers down ino's spine.

"I join for my own reasons Blondy! And i want to congratulate you for your baby!" everyone look at ino and sasuke, sakura just smiled she knew they didnt tell anyone yet. The akatsuki leader knew because one of his spies was watching sasuke.

"But..It wont be for long you see we cant let you have that baby" ryo continued sakura sentence, ino look at both of them.

"We cant let a uchiha be born, not now" sakura continued,now everyone was listenign very closely. Ino was freaking out, she kept wondering why she wouldn't be aloud to have her child. Then sakura approached sasuke,he was taller then her but she knew she was more powerful then he could ever be.

"Dear Dear Sasuke...I Have bad new for you...You Wife must die" Sasuke eyes widen he then went in front of ino,he was holding her he could see how must she was shaking.

"What do you mean she must die" Naruto ask, truly he didn't care at all about ino but she was a leaf nin.

"I thought you were brighter than that Naruto... You've known me since i was 10 weve been friends since we were 12 and you betrayed me when i was 19.. so basically now i think your pretty dumb" while she was talking she was walking back and forth in front of the tree.

"So what she means is that our mission is to destroy Mrs.Uchiha there and her baby"

"I wont let you" Sasuke said,he then reactivated his sharingan and looked at ryo and sakura.

"Well it doesn't involve you does it.. sasuke-..kun! move or else ill make you move" sakura took her old voice when she said sasuke-kun, but she was laughing mentally. After five minutes sasuke still didn't move, the mission had to be accomplish.

"Kirigakure no Jutsu" Fog suddenly appeared around everyone but sakura and ryo could see perfectly, sakura used this jutsu so nobody would interfere. Suddenly she saw the sasuke was trying to escape with ino,she couldnt let that happen.

"Ryo,ill fight sasuke you back me up if anyone tries to attack me got it?"

"Got it" he replied, then both of them disappeared into the deep fog.

End Chapter 5!

-------------oOOOOOooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOoooooOOOOo-----------

Yes i know another cliffy...ooo So how about that,you all thought they were after the kyuubi inside naruto eh? Inos baby LOL! Next chapter you'll learn why they cant let her have the baby!

Im not going to be able to update maybe till Friday..I start school tomorrow..I really don't want to tho but i have a 3 day weekend cuz of labour day so more time to write 4 me!

So plz review! And I'm sorry for some mistakes that may appear... I'm not good in spelling..Well i am its just i type really fast so sometimes i don't see what i do wrong

Plz vote 4 the poll!

Till next time

Blk


	6. The leader

...plz dont kill me ppl..sorry if i didnt update at all for like the past weeks...School kinda get me working alot...so much homework! Its depressing also we've been having loads of computer trouble we have like 2 ! and well both crash...that was not cool! So ya heres chapter 6! YES ITS SHORT IM SORRY...O YA ITACHI IS IN THIS CHAPTER...LOL

**Emotionless**

**Chapter 6**

_Recap of last chapter:_

_"Kirigakure no Jutsu" Fog suddenly appeared around everyone but sakura and ryo could see perfectly, sakura used this jutsu so nobody would interfere. Suddenly she saw the sasuke was trying to escape with ino,she couldnt let that happen._

_"Ryo,ill fight sasuke you back me up if anyone tries to attack me got it?"_

_"Got it" he replied, then both of them disappeared into the deep fog._

Fog was mostly everywhere, the closest you could see was your own fingers. Everyone was running, except of corse Sakura and Ryo who were walking at a fast speed. Lee, Neji, Hinata and Kakashi were now far enough not to get caught in any trouble. Naruto on the otherside was looking for his comrade sasuke, he didnt like him that much but he had to do his duty as a hokage protect its people and sasuke was one of the people

. But the thing that was bothering him the most was why sakura and ryo werent after the kyuubi, for the past years akatsuki was secertly quiet. He had learn that they got new members but he would never think that sakura would join them. Naruto was brought out of his thought when he notice sasuke, he was a bit further but he could reconize him. He then ran towards him, but was only shoved into the ground head first.

"Sasu..ke?" Naruto said like a whisper, but he was then grabed by the neck.

"Nope im not sasuke" said the very childish voice. "Im your enemy"

"Enemy...RYO!"

"Took you a while, well im sorry mighty hokage but i can't let you interfere with our mission"

" Why are you after ino?"

"You see, Ino is currently carring the next uchiha hier and well we cant let it be born. The rest i can't tell you but i can only tell you this...its not going to be pretty"

Meanwhile a bit further a bubblegum hair girl was chasing her ex-lover. Sakura was jumping through trees full speed, she had to track his down and kill ino. When she was imformed of this mission, she can't deny that she was a bit worried but not about killing ino that it was a pleasure to her. She was worried about seeing her friends who she hadnt seen in ages.

--Flashback--

"Sakura, Ryo the leader wants to speak to you ...un"

"Deidara is it good news or bad news...?" Ryo ask, he wasnt in the mood to get yelled at.

"How should i know ...un" Deidara said crossing his arms, he hated being the messenger he was always the messenger.

" Ryo lets go..." a voice said from a dark corner.

"Sakura-chan?"

"what?"

"are you mad?"

"well if you continue to ask me question ryo i might be now lets go before the leader gets mad"

They both got up and walked towards the door passing by Deidara who just nodded. They walk down a very dark hallway, each door had names. Names of the partners, so when they needed to be called they just had to go to there room. A few minutes later they arrived infront of a big door, it had red clouds on it and a symbol meaning leader. Two akatsuki spy's were infront of it, they were there as guards but sakura go kill them in a instant.

"He is waiting" one of them said, lifting his head. Sakura was able to see his features, and knew who he was...a konoha missing-nin like herself.

"Thank-you Yoko" He then open the door, sakura walk in and ryo follwed behind.

The room was pitch black,you couldn't see a thing. But then sakura turn her head and saw two red eyes looking at her, she smiled knowing who it was.

"You called us" sakura then kneeled in the middle of the room, ryo did the same. Usually the leader was the first to speak but since she was one of his favorite memebers he didnt mind much.

"A mission has been giving to both of you" A very masculine voice said, it was so deep that it sounded like he was miles away.

"Proceed"

"This mission is not a capture like our others, its a kill find the target and destroy it"

"May i ask who the target is?"

"I will let someone else continue ...Itachi" Suddenly a ray of light appear in the middle wear sakura and ryo was. Then two red eyes apporched leaving us only to see the one and only Uchiha Itachi.

"Yes sir, The target is my younger brothers wife" Sakura then froze, she was scared to know who was sasuke's wife.

"Who is teme wife?" Itachi smiled, it always made him laugh when she would call his younger brother teme.

" Yamanaka Ino" He then saw the evil grin on her lips knowing that she would have fun during this mission. "You will leave in 2 hours, you have exactly 2 weeks for this mission as you know you must go in konoha, do not be located by the hokage or anbu or else they will discover our plans"

"Yes sir" said sakura and ryo.

-- End Flashback-

Sakura still didnt find sasuke, she then stoped on one of the branches. Focusing her chakra she tried to locate sasuke.

"There you are teme" She said and jump down the tree.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter isnt one of my bests...i really dont have the time to write at the moment im sorry..TT I feel so sad not being able to write alot.../sob/ Well next chapter will be longer that i can promise! and it will be posted when i have the time...that can be in a while..!

Sorry if i dont update for a while but i will keep updateing my profile to tell you anything knew ! So check often !

Blk!


	7. Fighting and Blood

4000 HITS (does happy dance) Okai im so happy about that! Well as most of you know i didnt update in a while and my last chapter was tiny... Its kinda cuz this year i have to get better grades, i almost failed math 2 years in a row so my parents arnt happy about that. But im doing SOO good this year, mostly end of october ill be free since the term ends! So heres chapter 7!...

**---warnings! lots of fighting and bloody so if you don't like this DO NOT READ!----**

Emotionless 

Chapter 7!

_"There you are teme" She said and jump down the tree._

Sasuke felt like his blood froze, hearing that voice made him scared...really scared. Turning around he only saw his old teamate who had this evil look in her eyes like itachi's. He pulled ino closer to him,making sure sakura couldn't get her.

"Sasuke, why don't you be nice and hand her over?" Sakura ask, she approched a little her eyes were filled with anger.

"Why would i do that? Im not stupid!" He replied, pulling her even closer making her yelp.

"I always thought you were stupid...teme" Her lips started to curve, and she laughed makeing sasuke very mad.

"Sasuke Isnt stupid!" Both sakura and sasuke turned to see who spoke, it was ino who was hiding behind sasuke.

"Ino..Ino...Ino..., did you know that your were always an ignnorant selfless annoying brat! Ask sasuke thats what he thought before" Sakura was having fun tormenting them, first if she got ino and sasuke in a fight that would be an advantage for her.

"WHAT?" Ino practiclly screamed, almost destroyed sakura and sasuke eardrums.

"How can you know what i was thinking?"

"Little jutsu i learned a while back when i was young, you see when tsunade wanted me to study i fell apon this book about mind reading and well i used it once on you but only once. This jutsu shortens your life span by a few months everytime you use it" Sakura took off, her vest that she always wore under her cloak she was now ready to fight.

"SAAAASUKE-KUN! YOU HATED ME ,YOU THOUGHT I WAS A BRAT?" Ino pulled herself apart from sasuke, leaving her vunrable to any attack. Sakura looked at her left, there was the sea prefect for water attacks.

"Ino, don't you see she's trying to trap you!" Sasuke didnt want her to die, he approched her but she went backwards meanwhile sakura was focusing her chakra.

"Sasuke...I...I don't know.." Ino was confused..

"Time's up! Hope to see you in the after life sasuke" Sasuke eyes widen, he couldnt get what she meant by the after life.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this...**Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu" **A large dragon shape formed from a large amount of spinning water and went directly towards sasuke. Sasuke jumped in the air, he was amazed on how much chakra she had. Since she had been here she did alot of water attacks they use alot of chakra, so he automaticlly thought that if she uses another jutsu she would run out of chakra.

"**Katon Housenka**" sasuke sent multiple fire blast towards sakura, but she dodge them at this time ino was hiding in the nearest bush.

"All you can do sasuke, thought you were stronger?" Both of them were infront of each other on the field filled with water and fire.

"How about you getting tired? Its really selfless of you using that strong water attacks they make you weak" He added, sakura had a smirk on her face.

"Thats what you think huh? Well let me tell you i aint the same as before! I had loads of training with someone who is way stronger then you!" Sasuke was curious to know who trained her to be that good.

"Who?"

"Your brother!" Sasuke's eyes widen, he never had got training from his brother as a kid and for a total outsider of the family sakura had got training.

"Itachi trained you?"

"Well lets stop chatting and lets start fighting, ive got a person to kill" Sakura put herself in fighting position, it wasnt what sasuke was used to see sakura doing.

"I won't let you kill her sakura!"

"O well, sasuke will continue our fight another time" She then ran towards him, making him go backwards. "**Konoha Senpuu**" sakura used lee's initail technique, she had learn it from itachi and was pretty good at it. She hit sasuke, sending him in the air and finally in the ground knocking him out.

"Told you that i got stronger sasuke" She walked up to sasuke who was almost unconsuios, and kneeled infront of him. "I would love to continue our fight but i have a very busy sceduale and a person to destroy so next time we see each other well fight to the end!"

"SASUKE!" Ino yelled, but then put her hand over her mouth.

"Ino..., always a loud mouth and i know were you are either you come out or i kill sasuke here!" She took sasuke by the coller, and formed chakra into her fist. "Well ino what is your choice?"

"SAKURA STOP THIS RIGHT NOW" A unknown voice said, she turned around to see kakashi.

"Sensei its you, came to see me kill ino?" she drop sasuke on the ground, making a loud THUM.

"What happened to you?"

"What happend to me? I was tried of being the one with no power and well now i could defeat you easily" She then looked at him smiling, her sensei hadn't changed and it surprised her.

"Why do you need to kill ino?"

"Thats none of your bisness, well either you step out of my way or i hurt you!" Sakura was now pissed, she needed to kill ino now.

" I won't let you kill ino, she used to be your friend!" He looked behind him and saw ino who was hiding herself in the bushes, he had to protect her.

"My friend, what a friend she is! Kakashi this is now my last warning, get out now if you don't want to get hurt or il have to hurt you" She waited for a answer, kakashi just stayed there.

"As i said i am not letting you kill her, even if i have to give me life"

"Bad choice kakashi-sensei, **Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu**" A large dragon shape formed and went straight towards kakashi, he was caught off guard and sent directly towards a big tree. He landed on his back, hearing a few bones crack ino was crying.

"Ino...your crying how sad...but not that sad!**Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu**" a powerful breath of fire was sent to the bush were ino was hiding only leaving ashes and ino crying.

"Why?" Was the only words ino could say, she then stood up and looked at sakura.

"Ino, this has nothing against you its just a mission i have to accomplish thats all, well its your choice a painful death or a less painful one?" sakura took out a kunai from her weapon pocket and was playing with it.

Ino didnt answer, suddenly ino was pinned to the ground, screaming she tried to get loose. Sakura looked at her laughing, she then formed chakra in her right fist.

"Screaming won't do anything, well it might make teme and kakashi-sensei have nightmares but besides that...your helpless ." Sakura then hit ino directly in the face, making her cheeks bleed. "And if you were sepose to be my friend wouldn't you have told me about you and sasuke instead you make me find out and almost kill myslef I HATE YOU!" she hit her again, again and again.

"**Suirou no Jutsu**" sakura then enprisoned ino in a water cell, though she had to be connected to it at all times but it was worth it. She took her belongings and feld with ino to get ryo.

End chapter 7

--------

first time EVER that i write such a evil chapter...sorry for you ppl who love ino...I had loads of reviews who told me to kill her and make her sufer etc... well shes not dead yet ...BUT its coming...

Anyways ..ill update soon i have no clue when!

Blk


	8. Ino's Death

A/N Can't believe how much review's i got from the last chapter!! That was alot... yea, im extremly sorry on how i didn't update in a while! We had alot of computer problem's lately and our internet connection is...yea..not good! N E ways im going to try to finish this story soon...i think i might have atleast 5 more chapters to go, or so...im not quite sure how this story is going to end. When i started writing it last may i wasn't quite sure either... but if any of you have good idea's pm me! Im open to anything! Yea most likly ino is going to die... got alot of reviews wanting her to die so thats what im going to do! i think.! N E ways here's chapter 8!

Disclamer: Naruto doesnt belong to me!

Chapter 8

Sakura was jumping through trees with ino, it was slowing her speed down haveing ino but she caputured her and can deal with her later. She tried to find ryo but she couldn't sense his chakra, either he was hiding it or... She didn't want to think that way and got rid of that negative thought and just continued her way towards the meeting point. ' ryo..be safe...'

"**Uzumaki Naruto Nisen Rendan**"

"Think you got me?" Ryo yelled, he then took out his swords and went straight towards naruto at full speed. Both his blades crashed into the tree, naruto had climb the tree making him having the upper hand.

" I think i do" Naruto smirked, as he jumped down the tree and went behind ryo.Ryo caught by surprised got punched in the stomach and the leg, sending him a mile away in dirt. "So, I think i got you"

"Shut-up" Ryo said, as he got up from the ground. Dirt and blood was covering his arms but he wasnt going to let Naruto beat him. He didn't need his swords to beat someone, Ryo got into a fighting position.

He went full speed, running directly into Naruto path. As he got closer, he made his chakra go into his arms and hands. Naruto jumped in the air, trying to avoid what his opponent was trying to do. But he made a big mistake, Ryo took the hokage's legs and started to turn into a circuler motion. Ryo used his the strength he had in his arms to turn even faster, dust and dirt was being thrown everywhere making a big whole in the earth where ryo was turning. ' argh..., i shouldn't have ate that 10th bowl of ramen...' The hokage thought as he felt his lunch coming back, he didn't like it...at all.

Within a second Ryo let go of the dizzy Hokage, a big gush of wind came and by a flash the hokage was sent deep into the deep forest. "AHHHHHH!hhhhhhh..." Ryo could still hear a small faint, of naruto's yelling which made him only laugh. "That took care of him" He then wiped his dirty hands on his pants, making's dirty marks on them. Ryo walked towards the tree, in a spilt of a second his swords where taken out of the trunk and back into their right place. He got taken out of his thoughts when he felt a ninja with a strong chakra coming towards him in great speed.

Without him noticing he got pinned to the ground, looking up he only saw his favorite color...pink. "You know, i always do the damn hard work and you always do nothing!" The stranger yelled, not noticing the position she was in. "Yea...i se-". " Do you think i care? Im telling you, you always do nothing on these mission's your always either making jokes or fighting for no reason"

She yelled even more, but ryo was not concern by her yelling but more in the position they were. "Saku-". "I mean come on, You hide your chakra so what if you got hurt how was i sepose to know...look into a forest with glasses till i find a spot of blood on a leaf?" He was really ingnoreing her, but was getting a small hint of pink on his dirty cheeks. "Saku-". "So what if you died, how will i till this to the leader. He already is mad at me for what I did on the last mission imagine what he wou-". A hand was put on his lips, making her unable to talk. "SAKURA STOP TALKING AND LOOK AT THE POSITION WERE IN!" he yelled, making her surprised by his anger. She then looked at what he mean't, a big strand of pink went on her cheeks.

Ryo was on the ground, his legs separated and one hand over his head. Sakura was sitting on him, and holding his arm and an inch away from his face. In a flash sakura was standing beside him with her cloak and hat, and ino beside her unconsious. Ryo was on the ground clueless, he then sighed and stood up. "Next time you feel like touching me, can i atleast know? I know you love my body!" he said as his hands roamed on his body, senually. Sakura laughed, "As if..., Romeo if you ever see me touching you that would only be if my hair is yellow!"

She then took ino, she wasn't in the water cell anymore but on sakura's shoulder. "So mission accomplish?" Ryo asked, as he put his cloak and hat on.

"No, we need to destroy the target. We also didn't obey the missions rules we got noticed by the hokage" she said as she then threw ino at a tree, taking out a few kunai's she put them on the ground.

"I think the hokage might be down for a while, and as for the noticing part we still have her which the leader is going to be happy about" He walked over to sakura, looking at what they have to do before leaving.

"How do we kill her" she said looking at him, but then then both turned around when the heard a small whimper. Ino was waking up, opening her eyes slowly she cried. "OH come on, don't cry" Sakura said annoyed, truly this wasn't her day. She walked up to ino, taking the kunai's she pinned her clothes to the tree.

"Sa...kura pleas..please" Sakura almost felt saddness...NOT!. Instead she put a kunai in ino's hands. "Either you kill yourself or we do it!" Sakura ordered, ino looked at her as if she was crazy. "Time's up, It's going to be my pleasure ino-pig... You know over the year's i completly forgot about you but when i heard i had to do this you should of seen my face it was priceless...Either way ino..., you got sasuke but im telling you he isn't the prettiest in the uchiha line" Sakura licked her lips, she stood up and walked up to ryo.

"Any last words?" Sakura said as she did a sequence of symbols, she then saw ino's eyes. They were filled with revenge, sakura didn't like it.

"My husband will hunt you down, kill you and your stupid comrade!" Sakura had enough, she then through a kunai at ino.

"Suiton,Suishouha" A giant wave was sent towards ino, destroying everything in its way. Ino was thrown onto multiple tree's, drowning the only person she thought of was her husband

_Sasuke..._

_------_

Blk: Well thats all for now.., i know its a crappy chapter well im being pushed off the computer so i can't write more BUT the next chapter if going to be filled with more stuff!!

Ino: Can't believe you killed me!

Blk: HEY it was a fast death!...and you had it coming!

Sasuke: YOU WILL PAY!

Itachi: BACK OFF!

Sakura: YEA!

Ryo: YOUR ALL CRAZY PEOPLE!

Blk:...Review!! till next time!! XP


	9. Worry's

A/N Hey, well i felt bad for finishing the chapter like that...! Thanks alot for all the reviews! Alot of you are wondering when itachi will make another apperance right?? Well his in this chapter, for like a second ...sorry about that! Should I write a lemon? for the next chapter or not? Sorry that it takes me so long to write the chapters..., i wasn't aloud on the new pc where i saved the chapter on so i had to wait..and i got the stomach flu from school...i gave it to all my friends..not cool! They kinda hate me now...hehehe /3 o well..YEA should i put this in rated M or is it still fine in T??

Discalmer: You know the drill...naruto and co. does not belong to me!!!!

Chapter 9

Sakura and Ryo were heading back to the headquaters, but sakura wasn't totally there. She kept thinking on what Ino had said before she died, _'My husband will hunt you down, kill you and your stupid comrade' _. Sakura shaked her head, trying to remove those words. But it failed, the words kept repeating itself over and over again. Truly she wasn't worried about the fact of sasuke coming after her, she could easily kill him but if he did come she would be in deep trouble with the leader. She froze thinking about what the leader would do, she really needed to relax.

"You okay?" She turned around, Ryo was on a tree branch above her. He had a worried expression on his face making all his features change, he jumped down landing beside her. "Whats wrong?" He asked as he approched her touching her shoulder.

"Nothing.." She answered flatly without emotion, but he knew that everytime she talked that way it was because something was indeed bothering her. He took her by the shoulders bringing her close to him, he then looked into her eyes.

"Something is wrong bubble, tell me" He said, he heard a small whisper which he catched it was _Don't call me bubble. _She looked at him, his eyes were so dark like a dark hole going on forever and ever. She hated making eye contact with people it always made her uncomfortable, it made her tell the truth. "Come on tell me, you trust me right?"

"I trust you, it's just...The leader isn't going to be happy" She said, moving back taking his grip on her off. If the leader was mad she knew that there was a possiblity that she might be ingured or...might even die. The first time she was on a true mission, she wasn't with Ryo but another guy who was just a Akatsuki spy. His name was Katsu, he was one of the best spy's of Akatsuki. On there mission they had to go steal a secert scroll that was in mist but something went wrong, they got caught because of Katsu's stupid behavoir. They got out ingured but when they got back to the headqurters, the leader wasn't happy.

**Flashback**

_" Niwa Katsu, Haruno Sakura...I am not happy about what happend in the mist" Sakura and Katsu were kneeling in the middle of the Leader's room, it was pitch black but only eyes were to be seen._

_"It was-"_

_"SILENCE! Do NOT interrupt me" Katsu swollwed hard, Sakura was a bit nervous but she knew that it would be fine and that someone was looking after her. " Haruno, Please explain me what happend." Sakura felt Katsu's eyes pirceing through her, she knew that if she told the leader what happend Katsu would want her dead. _

_'Wait a sec...i don't even like this guy..' _

_'**Well tell the truth then...it's not like it would do anything..' **Inner sakura yelled, it was so long since sakura had felt her other personality talking._

_'I thought you died or something...anyways..true it wouldn't do anything to me if he died...oh well'_

_'**I didn't die i was just...hibernating**' _

_'Hibernating?' sakura laughed mentally, but she then noticed that everyone was waiting for her to talk._

_'**HA HA! They think your werid**' Inner Sakura was now laughing her head off._

_'Shut-up..' Sakura coughed, she felt everyone looking at her like if she was crazy. _

_"Everything was going as plan, But then Katsu felt like not following the map and he took a shortcut. I had no choice to follow, I had to make sure that he wasn't going to be in any trouble... But i was correct it did lead us to trouble. It led us to the Mist ninja's, they were over 50 and we got captured" Sakura took a big respiration, then exhaled she hated being the center of attention. _

_"I see, If they were 50 and Jounnins I sepose, how did you get out?" The leader was getting extremly intriged._

_"I saw that the scroll was on the table infront of us, but Katsu at this time was acting like a kid which got us in even more trouble" Sakura felt like Katsu was chewing her head off, but she couldn't stop talking her life was on the line. " They weren't mist jounnins sir, but Mist Anbu. Katsu was still acting like a complete baka, he was now telling were the base was. I then got out of the chains I had on, and hit Katsu behind the head which made him unconsious. After they all came after me"_

_Sakura saw that a pair of red eyes were looking at her, but for the first time she saw concern in them. 'itachi...' _

_"Is this correct Katsu, Did you try to tell were our base was!" the leader was giving katsu full attention, he had no mercy to people who disobeyed rules. Katsu didn't answer instead he got up and ran for his life, but he didn't get anywhere before he could realize a pair of red eyes were infront of him. _

_"Going somewhere?" The male voice said, Katsu's eyes showed fear. Before he could do anything his vision went blank, his heart had stoped._

_"Miss Haruno, you will need a new partner it seems..."_

End Flashback

"Don't worry, It isnt like the time with katsu Come on were on a clock" Ryo jumped back on the tree branch, making his way deeper in the forest.

Sakura just looked at Ryo from far, thinking if he was right and that she shouldn't worry. She should be fine right?, if she did accomplish the mission?. Sakura took Ryo advice and headed towards the Headquarters..which would be a few days away from there current position. But really she was still worried, but she would have to wait and see what would happen.

-With Naruto/Sasuke/Kakashi-

The moon was now making it's way over the forest, making all the creature's dissapear. A certain blonde hokage was floating on a very cold lake, not knowing what happend. When the sudden change of tempature in his body, all his senses came back.

"COLD COLD COLD!!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards land, shivering he looked at where he was. He then remembered the fight he had with Sakura's partner, but then he couldn't remember how he had gotten in a lake. A sudden pain went through his whole body, as he looked down he saw what it was. He had gotten hit directly into his stomach, his soaking clothes were filled with fresh blood.

'That...Argh...' his eyes shut in an instant as he touch his stomach, he needed medical attention. Having the kyuubi in him did protect him but having this injury didn't. 'Teme...Kakashi-sensei' He had to find them, Naruto tried to get up but he couldn't. "Come on..body MOVE!" He yelled at himself, but his body wouldn't listen.

'Kyuubi?' Naruto tried to contact him, maybe he could do something.

**'What do you want now kiddo?' The kyuubi yelled, he hated when he got interrupted during his night nap.**

'I need to find Teme and Kakashi-sensei'

**'How can I possibly be of any help? Im in you remember?' He responded annoyed.**

'I know but can't you use your powers just to heal me a little?'

**'Why would I do that?'**

'Because if you don't I die which means YOU die!' Naruto yelled mentally, he was sure that the kyuubi would understand now.

**'...you've got a point there kiddo, ill help you'**

'Thanks..I owe you one'

**'More then that..you owe me like a million'**

'Don't get all exci-'

Naruto get pulled out of his thoughts when a orange light when all over him. He started to feel all these different emotion's and feeling's he had never felt before. But the feeling that he could describe was heat, it was all over his stomach making a ball of energy. In less then a minute it dissapered, leaving a lonely scar. Naruto was speachless, everytime the kyuubi did his thing he always didn't know what to say.

'Thanks' He then ran towards the forest, he felt like a new man all the pain he had before was now gone. He tried to pin-point Sasuke or his old sensei's chakra but he coudln't feel a thing. 'Come on guys ..I can't find you if you don't help me here'.

He suddenly catch Kakashi's chakra, he then ran towards were it came from. Running throught the forest he kept wondering if they were okay, he knew that sakura was different then she used to be. She could have beaten them easily, but he still knew that he could ..wouldn't ever hurt her. Even though as hokage he is obliged to send Anbu after them, he still knew that inside sakura she is still the nice girl he onced knew. Well deep inside her, right near the heart or somewhere near there she still cared for her old teamates.

Naruto then arrived at the battle scene broken trees, wholes and blood was everywhere. He looked around trying to find his ex-sensei, but he couldn't find a thing. He was about to leave to search another place when he saw the most horrible thing, kakakshi.

"KAKASHI!" He yelled, he ran towards him. Kakashi was lying on his back, blood driping from his mouth. Naruto touched kakakshi's chest, he could still feel a heart beat but it was faint. He started to feel his back, he noticed that a few of his ribs were broken. 'Was this sakura's doings?'

"Na...ru..to?" A weak whimper came out of kakashi, naruto looked at him. He had never seen his old sensei in such a discusting way, it made him feel sad knowing that as Hokage he couldn't do a thing to prevent this.

"Don't speak, Im going to bring you directly to medical attention" He was about to grab kakashi to put him on his back when kakashi stoped him. Naruto eyed kakashi, in his current condition he shouldn't move.

"Sa..suke..in.o" Kakashi tryed saying, but naruto understood what he said. He put Kakashi on his back and looked around for his old comrade. He then spoted what seemed like a wave had came out of nowhere, he then heard a small cry. Naruto ran towards where he thought he heard a sound. As he approched the sound his heart got shaddered into little tiny pieces, what he saw was terrifying.

The whole area was destroyed by what seemed like a giant wave, which he guessed was Sakura's doings. But the thing that caught his attention was his best friend crying over what seemed like a body. At first he didn't quite understand what he was doing till he saw the blonde hair attached to the body. "Sasuke?" Naruto whispered as he walked over to him, touching his shoulder. Sasuke turned his face around looking straight into Naruto eyes, sasuke eyes were filled with warm tears.

"She..she.." Naruto just went beside him and brought him into a friendly hug, but was careful since he had Kakashi on his back. "Shh..It's okay sasuke". "NO IT ISN'T...don't you see..she's..." Sasuke snapped as he brought Ino's cold body close to him, but naruto then looked at ino and noticed something. "SHE'S NOT DEAD YOU BAKA!" Naruto yelled as he pushed sasuke aside and looked at ino carfully, Sasuke activated his sharingan and looked at naruto. "Look she's still breathing" Naruto pointed towards ino, Sasuke just looked at naruto then ino he then jumped on ino and looked at her. "Ino?" sasuke whispered as he looked at ino, he then noticed a small flinch from her eyes.

Sasuke felt thousands of emotion's going through him when he saw the movement, for the first time he felt happy. He then put her directly on his back an looked at naruto, "Lets go both of them need medical attention". Naruto just looked at him as if he was crazy, "What ! NO! Your heard Baka, let me carry her" He said as he pointed towards sasuke ingured body. "NO!" Sasuke yelled back and started to run towards Konoha's hospital, naruto looked at sasuke from behind with an idiotic look. "Teme..your a baka in so many ways"

-With Sakura and Ryo-

Both of them looked at the main door, sakura was getting nervous. There hearing about how the mission went would be only the next day but she felt abit scared inside wondering what was going to happend. The door opened showing a dozen Akatsuki member's and spy's, everyone made way for her and ryo as then walked down the main hall.

"I'm going to go bubble" Sakura flinched at the name he called her and turned around giving him a death glare.

"Don't call me like that" She yelled which made everyone in the hall to look at them, sakura just looked at them showing a -what do you want- look which made then turn away. Sakura sighed, this was going to be a long day.

"See ya later!" Ryo then left towards the right part of the building which was the kitchen. 'he only thinks about food' she laughed but stoped as she got towards her room.

_Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Itachi_

She felt shiver's going down her spine as she read the last name, she was worried about seeing him. Slowly she touched the door knob, unsure if she should open it or not. The door knob was cold, as her room was always but she felt something different as she touched the door. She then decided to open the door, awaiting to see what was inside.

'Here it goes' she thought as she opened the door, then WHAM! she was pushed at the wall.

Lips were crashed onto her's, making her whole body going numb. After what seem like hours both stoped as they needed air, she looked at him with a smile.

"Guess your happy to see me"

End Chapter 9

--------

FINALLY CHAPTER 9 IS FINISH...my poor fingers...T.T. Well hope this was a good chapter...took me a while to finish it as you can see. I know i promise itachi would make a BIIIIIIIIIIIG apearence in this chapter but HEY i wrote over 2000 words and he still didnt apear..i had so much to tell before he had to apear. But i hope you guys like the ending of this chapter..i HAD to make itachi appear..but next chapter HIS THERE promise!

Ita-Kun: I better

Cyn: Or what? Your going to throw nail polish at me?

Ita-kun: I don't wear nail polish!

Cyn: Whats on your nails then?

Ita-kun:...

Cyn: Yea...but i LOVE YOU ITA-KUN! 3

Sakura: HEY HIS MINE

Cyn: Back off pinky! Well guys Review!! Till next time!


	10. Love And Danger lemon

A/N: Hey guys, I hope that nobody's mad on how I never update. nervous laugh Well my best friend kim wrote a lemon for this chapter. THANKS SO MUCH! I changed the rating from T to M as a lemon shouldn't be read by kids. So for those who are not comfortable with them please just skip okay? I wrote warning so that should help. There in BOLD AND UNDERLINE so you can't miss them. Sadly the story will be soon ending as I don't have alot of time to write. But i'm getting a laptop soon which would help me alot. Hope you guys love this chapter!

Angel! -x0x-

Chapter 10:

Her eyes twinkled as she looked at him. Raven black hair and black eyes were all displayed on a handsome face. At first, she had always compared him to his brother but she knew now that they had nothing in common. They were night and day as was her feelings for them.

With Sasuke she felt awe and admiration. He was the one that she would fantasies about but never have, not that her fantasies were at all explicit. They had mostly consisted of kissing, him professing his undying love for her, pretty much the bad boy crush that every teenage girl goes through at least once in her life.

However, Itachi was different; he called forth emotions from her that she never even knew she could have. They were raw, liberating and so much grander then her feelings for Sasuke. When she was away from him or him from her, she felt a horrible loss as if she was not complete without him. She felt like a hole was slowly taking place in her heart where only he can fill it.

Her smiles were for him and him only. Itachi and her had been together for only a short while, the relationship was not a secret per say but they did not speak about themselves with the other Akatsuki member's.

She slowly raised her hand towards his cheek. She had missed him so much and seeing Sasuke had reminded how much she had wanted to see him. "I missed you." A smirk came to his lips. An arm slowly snaked its way around her waist. She felt his breath upon her ear, a shiver went down her spine as he spoke, "Me too."

Her smile widened. _A man of like words, he always preferred action._ A blush came to her cheeks when she remembers the actions that they had done before he had left for his mission. _Damn and he is good at acting those out. _

**1111-Lemon Starts so for those that don't like it…just scroll down till you see another warning.-1111**

She felt his lips torturously trail down her neck, nibbling and then soothing her flesh with his tongue. A moan escaped her parted lips. His lips slowly went towards her pink lips. Anticipation and a tinge of fear filled her. She new what he wanted and there wasn't a doubt in her mind that this is what she wanted to but she was afraid of what it would imply.

Sensing her hesitation, Itachi swiftly claimed her lips in a bruising kiss. His right hand went to the back of her neck and cradled it at an angle. The kiss deepened, his tongue slowly traced her bottom lip.

When she did not part her lips, he decided to take drastic measures. Before she knew what was happening, one of his hands was under her shirt and trailing upwards towards her mounds. Before she could protest, his hand had already encircled her lace-covered mound. She gasped from the sensation. He swiftly took the opportunity given to him. His tongue snaked his way into her mouth. Raging a war against his and her own fleshy organ.

Her legs wrapped around his waist, trying to stable herself. Once touch and one kiss already made her legs turn into noodles. _The things this man does to me._ She pressed her core against the bulging of his pants, bringing forth a moan from the S-class criminal.

A smirk came upon to her lips, relishing the power she had over him.

He pushed away her lace bra and began to rub her breast slowly. She pushed away and moaned. Her eyes closed but swiftly opened when she felt her torso had been bared. She watched as in slow motion her shirt and bra fall to the floor. However, the shock was short lived when she felt his hot mouth come in contact with her pink appendix. Her hands flew to his shoulders, her nails sinking into his shirt covered flesh.

She felt him smirk against her flesh. A blush came to her cheeks. These sensations were more then she thought she could handle. She felt wet in between her legs. A fire was burning in her stomach, begging for something that she knew only he could give. A whisper escaped her lips, "Please." Even to her ears, it sounded wanton but all self-consciousness flew out the window when his other hand came to play with her other breast.

Bringing a moan forth from her sweet pink lips. His voice reached her ears; it was husky, filled with desire and amusement. "You have to be more elaborate…Sakura." Her blush darkened. A chuckle came from his lips, she moaned from the sensation as the vibration touched her sensitive nipples. He placed a kiss against the valley between her mounds. His lips trailed up her neck to her lips where he quickly captured them in a passionate kiss. The kiss was urgent but soft at the same time. She felt her back leave the hard wall to be replaced by satin and a feathered mattress.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling closer to her. Her sensitive mounds rubbing against his cloth covered chest. She whimpered when she could not feel his flesh against her own. She moved her hands down his back to the edge of his shirt. Breaking away from the kiss to remove his shirt. It was thrown somewhere in the room. She was proud that he had already removed his akatsuki cloak.

His eyes gazed down at her flushed form. Her eyes were glassy from desire, her lips swollen from his kisses, her cheeks flushed a pretty shaded of pink almost matching with that of her hair. Her hair was fanned around her head like a pink hallo, the oink popping from the dark black sheets. A sense of pride filled him when he remembered that this was all his doing.

He stroked her cheek and pressed a tender kiss against her lips. He knew this was her first time and he knew he needed to go slowly. He did not want to hurt her anymore then needed. His calloused fingers slowly went down her well-toned stomach. When he reached the waistline of her pants, he wasted no time in swiftly removing them from her person.

He pulled away from the kiss to look at her. She was wearing white lace panties that must have matched with the bra he had ripped off her. His eyes returned to her own, expecting to see hesitation, he was shock that there wasn't any but she had a smile upon her lips urging him on. He quickly ripped her panties from her, not caring if they came off intact or in pieces.

She moaned when she felt his hot mouth slowly go down her stomach, nipping as he went. Her body tensed when she saw him reach her right inner thigh. He placed a kiss upon her thigh, before his mouth touch her neither lips. She moaned not expecting a jolt of pleasure to spread through her body. She leaned against her elbows watching as he spread her thighs. She bent her knees so he could fit between them. She watched transfix as his tongue came forth from his lips and placed a lick upon her pink folds. She let out a squeak.

He used his fingers to spread her folds so he could have better access to her core. Her folds were glistening with her sweet honey. Itachi used his thumb to rub her clit as his tongue enters her core, enticing a sweet moan from her parted lips. She mewls and cries were music to his ears as he brought her to her first of many orgasms.

He raised his head to look at her. During sometime of his…delicious activities she had fallen back upon the sheets. Her body flushed with a thin layered of sweat. She resembled an angel. He quickly discarded his pants. Like the ninja that he was he stealthily cradle up her body.

Capturing her mouth in a passionate kiss and at the same time letting her taste herself from the essence that still remained upon his lips.. He swiftly plunged three fingers inside her, stretching her inner walls, preparing her to accommodate his size. His mouth swallowed the mewls of pleasure that came from her throat as he swiftly brought her to her second orgasm.

Before she could come down from her high, he thrust forward entering her while taking her virginity. Her mouth moved away from his, she gave a pained scream. Tears coming to accumulate in her eyes. He lay perfectly still giving her time to be accustomed to his size. After a few moments, the pain began to lessen her muscles relaxing a bit. Curiously she raised her hips, making him sink deeper within her. He groaned at the friction of her walls as she experimentally squeezed him.

Taking it as a sign that she was ready, he pulled out and pushed back inside her. A jolt shot through her system. The feelings were stronger now than before, when he had given her mouth. His pace was slow, much to his displeasure but he did not want to hurt her anymore then he had to. Their breaths became to come in pants as he slowly brought them to their high. He ignored her cries for more, trying to focus on them reaching their high at the same time.

With one more movement of his hips, they shattered. Sakura cried out his name as he cried out hers. His seed shooting forward into her womb. He collapsed on top of her, spent. Their bodies were covered in sweat, their breathing ragged.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, not wanting their connection to be severed. Enjoying their intimate contact, she wrapped her arms around his back. She stroked his hair as he breathed against her lips. a smile came to her lips. "That was amazing." He smirked, "Thank you." She giggled, bringing forth a moan from her lover.

She felt him harden within her. She raised an eyebrow, "Again?" He chuckled, "Of course, and this time I'm not going easy on you." She gasped as he pulled out of her and flipped her to her knees but before she could say a word, he had mounted and plunged deeply within hitting her cervix with the force. A cry of pleasure was ripped form her throat.

The pleasure felt marvelous, jolts of liquid hot fire swarm through her nerve system. Her body tingled from the sensations. He grabbed her hips and quickly penetrated her deeper than she could ever phantomly imagine. His pace was deep and fast. With each thrust, he hit a certain spot within her that make her tremble. She collapsed against the sweat soaked sheets. Her body exhausted. He pounded in her, never showing signs of slowing his furious pace.

She came two more times before he did. When he collapsed against her, a second time she was sore but sated. Every nerve in her body hummed in pleasure. A few moments later, he pulled out of her. He pulled her body over his, laying her upon his chest.

**11111- Lemon Ends-11111**

He placed the satin sheets over their tired bodies. A tired came to her lips. She whispered, "Goodnight," before falling into a must needed sleep. He looked down at her head. His eyes portraying an emotion he never thought he could feel, love. "Goodnight…Sakura."

A large scream echoed thought the Akatsuki chambers, making everyone suddenly awake. Most members did not know what it was, except for a few who were the elite in Akatsuki. The scream was so unusual, it sounded like someone was being killed.

In a short time, more screams were heard but this time not from the same person. They were all from different hosts, but each of them seemed to get closer.

"Uh..." Sakura sighed as she woke up stretching her arms, but suddenly stopped. She then remembered last night's actions with a certain Uchiha. Pain suddenly struck at her Abdomen and legs. 'He always makes me feel so woozy after.' However, she did not feel angry or even sad but joyful. She felt like a child on Christmas morning, so happy wondering what the day would hold.

Sakura turned to her left hoping to see her Raven-haired lover, but he was not there. It was a normal thing for him to go away in the morning but usually he would leave her a little note on her table. However, nothing was there not even dust. Her worries grew as she heard screaming from down the main hall. She then got up ignoring the pain in her legs, searching for her cloths.

After what seemed like an eternity, she left their room, trying to find out what was happening. As she walked down the hall, it was so quiet which made her even more nervous. The halls were always filled with a bunch of Akatsuki spy's or members but this time not even a mouse was there. As she approached the end of the hall, she noticed something unusual. A big amount of blood was splashed over the wall. Slowly she touched the liquid substance; it was fresh blood meaning that the victim should still be around.

"Sakura!" A masculine voice yelled, she turned around to see her comrade.

"Ryo, what the heck is happening?" Sakura took him by the shoulders, making massive eye contact with him.

"Sound ninja's that what's happening. Orochimaru sent his best ninja's not only sound but also cloud and mist. A few managed to get through our security, which led them here as you see. We were all alsleep, well except your pain in the butt of a lover. OW! He took care of them; the wall is the proof of that." Sakura had hit him, which made him yell.

"Are they gone?" She asked, hoping that everything was back to normal. God she hated sleeping in, she slept like a log. Nothing could wake her up, not even death.

"No. Itachi and Kisame are fighting them outside. Their okay, but they could use you. Itachi seems tired, what did you do to him?"

Sakura cheeks went from beige to a sudden scarlet red. Ryo started to laugh, knowing why she was so red.

---END OF CHAPTER---

So how was the chapter? Anyways Review's are WONDERFUL!

Bye

Angel!


End file.
